Rebirth
by Trigger2332
Summary: Oneshot. The son of Poseidon, betrayed by his love remembers his past lives and loves and the betrayal that came with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone every time I tried to think so I wrote it and my beta said I should upload it so here it is. And if you haven't finished Mark of Athena there is a little spoiler as to how it ends, sorry but it couldn't be avoided.**

**Rebirth**

I don't know what I did wrong to deserve this but whatever it was it must have been something horrible.

Before me stood the worst nightmare of the Olympians and their demigod children; Gaia the Primordial Deity of the Earth, she towered over the battlefield wearing armour made from dirt and stone.

In front of her was the last giant, Porphyrion, the king of the giants.

Behind me Jason and his father Jupiter prepared to attack Porphyrion. I looked around at the other gods; it looked like most of them were out of action for the moment or helping their children, or hunters in Artemis' case, fight against monsters that Gaia had brought with her.

I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, was left to fight Gaia all alone. I gripped Riptide and charged forward, wishing that I still had my Achilles curse.

Gaia barely seemed to register that I was there; she merely waved her hand, causing giant hands made of stone to shoot out of the ground and attempt to grab me. I slashed through them and kept charging forward.

As I got closer and closer to Gaia the hands started to decrease in number but increase in strength and durability. Riptide was barely cutting through them now.

When Gaia was only ten metres away two smaller hands shot out and grabbed my ankles, holding me in place. I reached down to slash them away but more hands grabbed my arms.

Gaia walked over to me calmly.

"You had no hope demigod, I am the most powerful being to walk this Earth, I am this Earth. Everything around you came from me. Now I hope you have said your goodbyes." She said as she reached and grabbed my throat, squeezing the life out of me.

As she did this, images started to flash before my eyes. I thought it was my life until I saw someone with a large club fighting the Minotaur. Then saw him being crowned a king. Then flashes of him and Athena, on what looked like a date in an ancient library.

Then different images, a man with a bow. Stalking animals, remaining hidden. Then meeting a young auburn haired girl, the two laughed and joked and hunted together. I didn't know who the girl was until it showed her changing age, I realized with a start that it was Artemis.

Then I saw my own life, my accomplishments. My first battle with the Minotaur, falling for Annabeth. Battling Ares for Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. Then the sea of monsters and saving Thalia. Next helping Artemis when she was held under the sky. My battle against Kronos. My battles with the Giants and escaping Tartarus with Annabeth. Sealing the doors of death and now my fight with Gaia.

Then the images returned to the first man, showing him alone. Left by Athena, the woman he thought he loved. Then the second man, showing him going for a swim, behind him two people were talking on the shore. Artemis and Apollo, I saw her raise her bow and shoot the man in the back. He looked back in time to see the arrow piercing his back, he saw Artemis standing on the shore before his world faded to black.

I looked up and smirked at Gaia, the tug in my gut more powerful than ever before. I used my powers and bought forth as much water as possible in this desolate battlefield. I had created a veritable tsunami behind me; I concentrated further and froze the water into billions of ice needles all aimed towards Gaia and myself.

I felt them moving towards me and caused the needles that would have hit me to melt again, only letting a few remain to cut the bindings away.

Gaia wasn't as lucky, having been hit by hundreds of needles. She looked to be in a rage now, golden ichor pouring from the wounds. She snarled in rage before I started to use my powers again. Now the ice needles that littered the ground changed back into water and surrounded Gaia imprisoning her in a ball of water, leaving only her head out of it.

"You know the most common thing in the body is water right?" I questioned as the pull in my gut increased tenfold. The ichor that was mixing with the water started to move by itself before the water orb dissipated.

Gaia tried to move but found herself completely unable to, her body refused to do what she commanded.

"What have you done to me foolish demigod!" she screamed.

"Like I said, the body is mostly water. I control water. How does it feel to be a puppet _Great Grandmother_?" I questioned mockingly.

Before she could make another sound I dashed forward and sliced Riptide across her throat. For a second the surrounding area was coated in ichor before Gaia crumpled to dust.

I smiled, I had done it. I had beaten Gaia by myself, and this was the point where I fainted. It took a lot of energy to hold a primordial deity in place.

When I awoke I was still sitting on the battlefield. Golden dust, ichor and blood stained the ground. I looked around for my friends but saw no one around. No gods, no demigods, no giants and no monsters. I was alone.

I looked to the sky and saw that it was almost nightfall. I ran and grabbed some pieces of wood that had once been an old church. I used the wood and some stoned to make a small fire. I reached into my pockets and found a few squares of ambrosia and a few ration bars that had been given to us demigods in case we were separated and needed to eat.

I threw one of the bars into the fire and ate the others. Once I was done eating the horrible bars I ate what was left of my ambrosia.

I waited all night for someone to arrive to take me back to New York, but no one did. In the morning I kept the fire going and said a quick prayer to Hestia, hoping that she would answer my call.

I was lucky; Hestia arrived and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Percy." Over and over again. I was confused until we flashed into the throne room of Olympus, in what looked like the rewards ceremony. I was going to step forward and get their attention until Hestia grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the hearth, the flames hiding us from view.

"Perseus Jackson is too strong and is too dangerous to receive the gift I am about to give you six. I am offering the greatest gift that has only been turned down by a few people. I am offering you immortality and the title of gods." Said Zeus. I watched in shock as he called forward my friends and made them immortal. When he reached Annabeth I thought she would turn it down but boy was I wrong.

"Daughter, will you not pass this up? Perseus did the same for you." Whispered Athena to Annabeth, apparently helping Annabeth to retrieve the Athena Parthenos earned me a few points with her.

Annabeth didn't even look around she just looked Zeus in the eye and nodded, he smiled before granting her what she wanted most. To be immortal, to design structures that would last throughout the ages. What better way to assure her work survived then to be there maintaining it throughout that time.

A few tears escaped my eyes as feeling of betrayal started to cloud my thoughts. I stepped out from behind the hearth and sat down in the hearthstones.

Several of the gods gasped. Annabeth refused to look at me, if she had looked then maybe it would have made me feel less betrayed but the fact that she refused to make eye contact made the pain intensify.

"I am too powerful and a threat. Don't make me laugh. My fatal flaw is loyalty. But oh well, such is life for any child of Poseidon that is cursed to fall for the line of Zeus." I said, the words coming out but I didn't know where they were coming from.

"First I was a king, the first king of Athens. Lover of Athena. Founder of Democracy. Slayer of the Minotaur. Athena betrayed me, left me, and cursed me to be killed by my own people." I said looking directly at Athena. Behind me an image of a man wearing royal robes and wielding a large club appeared in the flames.

"Then I was a hunter. The only man to ever match the great Artemis skill. But then a few jealous words from your brother Apollo and you kill me, an arrow in the back." I said as a picture of a man holding a bow and wearing simple clothes appeared in the flames.

"And now I am a hero like never before. I defeated Kronos, I defeated Gaia, I denied immortality to be the one I loved and she was too prideful to return the favour." I said almost laughing now.

"I was first born Theseus, son of Poseidon. I was then born Orion, son of Poseidon. And now Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Cursed to fall for the line of Zeus and be betrayed each time. I guess I have done enough now anyway. I tried for rebirth and now I have been a hero three times over. I guess I can finally enter the Isles of the Blest now. Goodbye Annabeth, goodbye Artemis and goodbye Athena." I said as I fell backwards into the hearth, letting the flames consume me.

I smiled as life left me, the images above me disintegrating into small specks of light. I could finally escape my curse of betrayal and heartbreak. I looked to the three women who I had ever loved in my three lives. Each one was ashamed and screaming for someone to save me but it was too late.

I died smiling, able to see that even though they had abandoned me, they had still loved me.

**The End**

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. This is the first one shot that I've written so please don't flame. If you enjoyed it please leave a review.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	2. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note to let you know that the sequel has been posted, it's called Repercussions, if you haven't read it yet go check it out. Uh so yeah, hopefully it answers any lingering questions or grievances you had with Rebirth. Anyway enjoy.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
